Anakin Nakamura
Anakin Nakamura is the 45th President of the United States and is the first American of Japanese descent to become US President. On July 1st, 2017 during the NAKA Virus outbreak in the United States, Anakin Nakamura was officially declared dead, presumed to have become infected and most likely killed off by survivors. However, Anakin is indeed alive as he escaped the White House and fought against infected Americans. He was introduced in the Call of Duty: Infected DLC "Dawn of the Dead" as a playable character. He returns in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive as part of the Four Survivors alternate campaign and will make a return in Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive. He was also featured in Boss Rush as part of the "Nexus-verse" of playable characters. History Call of Duty: Infected After a few NAKA missiles had struck the United States capital city, Anakin Nakamura is focused to take up arms against the Infected who have begun to swarm the White House grounds. Though his Secret Service escort advises against him using a firearm. He is joined by his Vice President Ashley Fall and two members of the United States Secret Service, the Director Christina Knapp and Special Agent Angela Jackson. They fight off the Infected until they eventually plan an escape out of the grounds due to an overwhelming force of Infected and make their way towards New York City to link up with potential National Guard forces garrisoned there, though they were wrong. They encounter 501st Corporation HAZ units who deemed them infected enough that they should be killed. Despite showing that he is the President of the United States, they attempt to escape the 501st HAZ units as well as infected who they stumbled upon. After nearly an hour of fighting off both 501st HAZ units and Infected, Anakin's group finally find a safe place to hide and plan out where they are going to next, since it was clear that the National Guard unit in New York state was destroyed and that the 501st Corporation seems to be killing off civilians and survivors. They decide to head north towards Federal Canada, as they are aware the Red Star Federation had a secret base located there. Arriving in Ottawa, Federal Canada, his group encounter more Infected and arm themselves up once again to fend off a horde while simultaneously searching for a working vehicle in order to reach the secret base that Christina mentioned back in New York City. Once finding a vehicle with enough room for the group, they escape the infested Ottawa and head north-west and arrive in the city of Thunder Bay where they encounter three groups of survivors. His group questions who they were, as they return the question. Anakin tells them they knew of a Red Star secret base where they were going to take refuge, the other groups say something similar. After agreeing to stick together to strengthen their force, the entire group is ambushed by the Shadows of Darkness and everyone scatters to widen their foothold in the area, though it only gives the Shadows an advantage who later kidnap the majority of the group. Anakin finds himself alone with an American tourist named Jimmy Fox, a British SAS officer named Casey Lee Hall and a Federal Russian teenager named Yozhikov Yefrem Vladimirovich. They encounter more infected due to the gunfire that attracted them from a distance and after clearing out the horde, the four find an injured 501st Corporation soldier and is interrogated for information. The soldier reveals that he isn't part of the 501st Corporation but rather is a member of an ancient military order called "Shadows of Darkness", the same ones that had just attacked them. He reveals where their companions were taken too and Anakin suggests bringing the Shadow with them, though the other three are reluctant but agree. Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive Theme The Man Comes Around Trivia *Anakin Nakamura is a fictionalized version of Anakin Nakamura. Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Category:Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive Category:Boss Rush